A New Beginning
by cali-luv
Summary: After Buffy dies, Dawn is left completly alone, until Spike finds her. Can he help put back together the shattered peices of Dawn's life? Read and Review!!
1. One Diary Reflections

Hey. Name's Bri. This is my first fic believe it or not! Yes, yes. Dripping with sarcasm, that's me. Anyways, I thought I'd start easy with a hopefully-not-too-generic Spike/Dawn story. Hope you like! Feel free to give me advice and reviews, but if you're going to "flame" at least make it constructive, not just ranting about how much you hate me. Thanks =0)  
  
Summery: After Buffy's (final) death, the Scoobies are shattered, and branch out from Sunny dale, Leaving Dawn not quite as alone as she would have expected.Can Spike help mend the broken pieces of Dawn's life back together?  
  
This is mostly a story about Dawn and Spike's friendship.but you'll have you stay tuned and see what happens ;0) *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* (In true Monty Python fashion)  
  
Ratings: I'm going to start out with high PG and PG-13 due to the subject of death and depression. Strong language is used here quite frequently, by a certain blonde Englishman.  
  
Dedications: I promise, Joss Whedon owns all except my imagination, though he has captured it with his incredible story lines and characters. Just borrowing =0)  
  
Setting: Sunny dale, California. four days after Buffy jumps from the Tower to save Dawn's life.  
  
Author's Note: Writing in [[ text ]] is a diary entry, ot things written in a diary. If something is in * text * within an entry then it's the action Dawn is doing as she is writing. You're smart, you'll get it.  
  
----  
  
[[ I hated you Diary. Just a reminder of the reality of my. unreality that I lived through.no, no. EXISTED through, for fifteen years. Wait, even that's a lie. I am a lie. But Diary, you are real to me now, the only solid and true thing I have going for me. I've ripped out the previous pages of my non-existence, shed the layers of my false past, and now I'm starting fresh. You are my only friend, now, Diary.  
  
Buffy is dead. Two days ago. Jumped. Saved me. Me, not just because I am the 'Key', not only to save the world. She saved me because I'm her baby sister. Her 'Dawnie'. Whatever false memory we were given, doesn't matter now. Buffy is my only sister, my only living relative after mom.left. I know that you are thinking about Hank, but I have no good memories of him. Mom, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles were my family, and I'll always remember things that way.  
  
Buffy didn't have to take her life. She did it because she loved me. Loves, me. I hate myself for her love. I hate this blood that runs through the veins of this falsely teenage body, because it isn't Buffy's blood. I hate the lie, that is myself. I welcome the guilt into my heart with open arms. The guilt, and you Diary, are all I have to cling on to now. I'm all alone in this universe, and I wonder what will happen to me when I die. I'm not human so I don't think I will go to heaven to be with Mom and Buffy, though that is what I want more than anything in this world. If that is what I thought would happen, then I would kill myself right now, as I tried to do when I found out I am the Key. But no, My soul is ancient, and inhuman. All I can do is wait, and watch myself waste away in this big empty house now that everyone has left me.  
  
Tara died. Tortured. Bled. Giles took Willow with him to England before she opened up the gates of hell herself. She loved Tara so much. I don't know what happened to Xander and Anya. I think Xander hates me, because I remind him of Buffy and the sacrifice she made for me. I was never the "Dawnster" to him after we found out what in fact I was. The last I saw him he was screaming over Buffy's body as Spike carried me down from the tower.  
  
*Dawn repositioned herself on her mother's bed and stared at the wall for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Squeezing them shut and gathering her thoughts, she starts to write again*  
  
Spike cut the ropes and held me, absorbing some of my shock and terror, before he took me back here. I don't remember anything after that, but my wounds are cleaned and bandaged, and I keep dreaming him saying to me "Everything will be okay Nibblet, ol' Spike will take care o' ye' now" and kissing my forehead. It must have happened, but I haven't seen or heard from him in a four days.  
  
I haven't moved from this room since he brought me back here. If I'm going to die all by myself, then I am going to die here where my mother died. I found you, Diary, in a drawer. I guess she saved you when I was burning all my other diaries. I'm glad she did, now I have company besides the guilt and hatred towards myself.  
  
So until next time, Diary, Goodnight.  
  
-Dawn Summers ]]  
  
---  
  
Yes, I know it was short, but hopefully impactful. Please review!  
  
Hmm.what's that!? Ooh! It's a review button! *holds out basket of  
cookies* =0)  
  
Tell me what you think. 


	2. Two Spike's Return

Thanks for the great reviews, and special thanks to fr3ddi3f@n, my first reviewer! I am glad you like the story so far.  
  
Spike opened the front door and looked around frantically for any sign of Dawn. He had a good idea of where she might be, and he ran up the stairs to the master bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, he saw Dawn lying motionless on the bed, a notebook dangled loosely from her fingers.  
  
Spike froze in the doorway, what little color he had in his face drained away. After regaining his composure, he staggered over to the bed and sat down. He traced a finger lightly over Dawn's tearstained face, and listened for her pulse.  
  
It was there, shallow, but there. Spike let out the unnecessary breath he had been unconsciously holding. He looked at her body, and felt as those a hand clenched his insides. Dawn's shirt was nothing but bloody shreds from Glory's knife. It hung loosely off her shoulders and stomach, giving Spike a good look at what he really didn't want to see. The wounds that he had hastily bandaged had soaked through entirely, drenching the sheets below her in crimson.  
  
'How in bloody hell did she survive this long?' Spike asked himself, and at the thought of her survival, a wave of panic hit him. He needed to keep her safe. He owed it to Buffy and her half-witted friends. And besides, he loved the Nibblet after all.  
  
"Bit", He whispered softly, pushing a stray piece of Dawn's hair behind her ear. Dawn nuzzled into his hand, but did not awake. "Nibblet. . . wake up pet" Spike said with a little more urgency in his voice. Dawn scrunched her face in pain, and whimpered, "Spike?"  
  
"That's right Dawn, it's the Big Bad" Spike said half-heartedly, although he knew she was still asleep. He put his face an inch or two from hers, wiped a few tears away, and said, "Dawnie, you need to wake up, it's very important for you to get out of this house. Glory is on her way and-" "GLORY?!" Dawn sat straight up with terror radiating off her torn body. Spike caught her as she collapsed in pain of her sudden movements, opening some of her wounds.  
  
Spike held her as she moaned in pain, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Come on Nibblet, we need to get out of here, can you walk, Bit?" Spike looked at the determined look on Dawn's face and gave her an encouraging smile. "C'mon Luv, try for me". He set Dawn on the floor gently, and watched her take a few numb steps before catching her fell. "No matter, I'll carry you." Spike said, slightly frowning at her weak condition.  
  
Dawn looked up at Spike's face for the first time, and gasped at him. "Spike. . . what happened to you?" She said, reaching out a small finger and tracing his jaw line, her lips trembling with sadness. Spike had cuts, large and small, covering his entire body. He had ripped up his shirt to use for bandages, giving Dawn an even closer look at his bad condition. A bandage was wrapped around his head, already soaked through with blood. He looked down at her horrified face, and gave her a toothy grin.  
  
"I saved you, that's what happened to me. I'll explain later, we need to go luv." Spike's words proved no condolence to Dawn, who started crying the moment he had said them. "You too! No, it's all my fault, I hurt everyone I love. No, I'll walk myself; you're already hurt because of me, and-" she trailed off, sobbing.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud CRACK erupted from downstairs. Spike's eyes looked around wildly for the source of the noise, then realization hit him: Glory was in the house. 


	3. Three The Escape

Thanks to all my great reviewers, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I should be updating more frequently now, and just remember: The more you review, the more compelled I am to update! Mad Love//Bri  
  
P.S. I am so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! I'll double proof read this time, I promise. Don't be afraid to critisize either! There's just no need to be vicious.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dawn's crying suddenly stopped. She looked up at Spike, questions burning through her eyes. When she saw his look of rage and horror, all the color drained from her face.  
  
"No." She whispered suddenly. At Dawn's words, Spike was unpleasantly jolted back to reality. His sharpened senses could feel the approach of at least three bodies climbing the stairs below. "Yes" He said firmly to Dawn, who looked as though she were in a slightly amusing dream.  
  
"Spike, don't be silly! It's. . . it's Xander and Willow, and Buffy! They've all come to see me, and. . . " Her face brightened, and she made a dash to the bedroom door. "Dawn!" Spike grabbed her about the middle, and threw her over his shoulder. His face suddenly morphed into game face, adrenaline and terror running through his cold veins. His yellow eyes searched the room frantically for an escape. His gaze landed upon the window, and in two strides he was at the ledge, opening the catch. Looking down, he saw the rose trellis that Mrs. Summers had grown up to her daughter's window.  
  
"Nibblet, hold on to me, now, do not let go." He said into her hair. He could feel her trembling worsen at the sound of his deep, growling voice. He cursed himself for frightening her more, but focused on getting both their bodies securely balanced on the trellis. He could hear the feet coming along the hallway, towards Dawn's old bedroom. 'Thank you, for not bringing' her here first' he though, but stopped with his musings, as Dawn's voice rang out through the room.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy help me! Willow, Xander! I'm in -" Spike clasped a cold hand over the girl's mouth, and froze. He strained his ears and pressed them to the wall. They were coming down this hallway now.  
  
"Dawn, you need to be quiet, it's Glory, GLORY! Not Buffy. Hold on to my shoulders, and you better bloody well shut up or it will be both our necks." He said, and began his decent down the trellis. As he reached the bottom, he heard the bedroom door crash open above them.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie? Dawnie, sweet heart, lovely, come on baby! We were just starting to get to know each other, didn't you like my gift? It was very rude of you to leave so soon.we know you are in here Dawness." They could hear her rummaging around in the closet, and opening the bathroom door. Spike could see Dawn's eyes grow wide in the darkness, and he was very aware of her quickened heartbeat. He turned her body around, and guided her face with his hands until she looked at him.  
  
Spike pointed to the side of the house, where a wall separated the Summers' home with the neighbor's. Dawn nodded without looking, and Spike pressed a finger to her lips. She said nothing, but reached out her hand for his. He looked down at it, not quite comprehending what the bloody hell she was doing. Then he half-smiled at her, and took her hand. Together they crept along as silently as they could, backs flat against the wall, trying to keep in the shadows. They could hear Glory's now desperate calls of "My Key! You scabby morons lost me My Key! My Key!"  
  
When Spike reached the wall, he lifted Dawn until she was sitting on the top ledge. He then pulled himself up by his arms, and jumped down, landing on the other side. He reached up for Dawn, but she wasn't on the wall where he had left her. With a startled gasp, he felt a warm hand grasp his. He turned around to find Dawn already firmly on the ground next to him, looking pleased with her self. But her look of self-satisfaction quickly turned to fear again, when Spike pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. He felt her stiffen in his grip, and then relax.  
  
"You scared the bloody hell out of me, child!" He said softly, pulling away. "Sor-" She began, but was cut off by Spike's fingers to her lips. "Words later, Luv, this is the part where we run like mad"  
  
Dawn pulled herself from his fingers, and looked at him. "Where? Where can we go. . ." Spike leaned forward, and replaced his fingers to her mouth. "Cemetery," He said, just as the back door of the Summers' home slammed shut. "Run, Nibblet" 


	4. Four Spike's Musings

Hey guys! I should be updating more now, I'm so so sorry for the earlier delay. Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews, I love you guys so much! The more you review, the more I am motivated to right, just keep that in mind ;)   
  
I know my chapters are short, but I like each chapter to have a message and a turning point, if that makes any sence. I cant stand writing about the same thing for a long time. The chapters will get pregressivly longer as the story gets going.   
  
I received a review from someone asking why Glory was still alive. Hmm well, to answer your question, in my story Giles never killed Glory, he was busy taking Willow away after Tara died and Willow went all "Hell-Witch". I'm sorry I didn't explain that well enough. Anyways, keep up the great reviews, you all are great! And my inspiration =0) If you want to talk to me, my AIM screen name is xCaliLuvin916x  
  
Special thanks to Heba ("herba") for being ever so patient with me. (See, I have to live with her, she was very displeased with me). I loved her summery "Run, nibblet!!! Sorry, I won't be updating, bye!" haha, thanks for waiting heba.  
  
And also, I would like to apologize for the punctuation and few spelling mistakes in the earlier chapters. Word wasn't uploading correctly, and I didn't run spell check *guilty*  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss, blah blah same ol same ol. Now, back to the show! *Curtains rise to tumultuous applause*  
  
-- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Minutes seemed like hours, as the two of them ran. Neither of them knew whether Glory had followed them, and they didn't have time to stick around and find out. Spike had hold of Dawn's hand, with no intention of letting go. 'This is the Key, along with Buffy's lil' sis', he thought to himself. 'Buffy jumped off a bleedin' tower to save her! I owe it to her, to Buffy, to save the Lil' Bit. . . . Buffy would be so disappointed in me if I let Dawn's life slip between my fingers, when she had put her trust in me.'  
  
'But remind me, Spike, why am I doing this again? Helping a bloody hum- er, a human? Buffy's dead, that's what I had always wanted, right? Cor, I'm supposed to be the bloody Big Bad 'round here!' Spike's mind raced with questions that only his heart knew, but mind had failed to accept. 'Dawn's still young. Much too young to die, especially like this! It's bloody hell for her, I can feel it in her heart beat, and see it in her eyes.' At the thought of Dawn's eyes, Spike squeezed her hand a little tighter. They were nearing the outskirts of the cemetery now; he could see the white glow of the granite tombs and headstones.   
  
'Those eyes. . . those eyes hold so much trust for a fifteen year old, so much knowledge. When she looks at me with those eyes. . . I feel so accepted. She was the only one out of the whole bloody group that didn't want me to change, in one way or another. She's my Nibblet, My Lil' Bit. Stop making excuses for saving her, to save your ego, Spike. You love the girl.' At that moment, Spike accepted his love for Dawn. He cared about her more than any other single person on the God-forsaken Earth. Dawn was the one person he had, and would a thousand times over risk his un-life for. In truth, Dawn was the only person he had at all, and he knew that he was all that she had as well.   
  
When they reached the giant granite slab of Spike's tomb, Dawn leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor. Spike fumbled with a metal chain for what seemed like hours, and finally the door creaked open. He looked around for Dawn, and saw her passed out on the ground. He reached down and gently pulled her into his embrace. She snuggled into his leather duster and sighed. After closing the crypt door behind him, Spike strode across the makeshift living room and sat down on the couch, Dawn still snuggled comfortably in his lap. He carefully swung his legs out so that he was lying down, and pulled Dawn in close to his chest. Spike kissed both of her cheeks and then her forehead. He breathed in her uniquely beautiful scent, and growled low with content. Unconsciously, he began stoking her hair and humming an old English tune quietly. When he finished, he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the now stronger beat of her heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay I know that was so cheesy. And short. Sorry :-/ thanks for spell and grammer checking for me Heba!  
  
Oooh . . . what's that down there? Oh! It's a review button! *holds out basket of cookies*  
  
mad love//bri 


End file.
